1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging socket, and more particularly to a charging socket holding an electronic product for charging at the vehicle.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, a variety of electronic products are broadly used, such as mobile phones, MP3, MP4, and the like. The electronic products require to be charged with electric power after being used for a period of time. But, when people travel by a car or a plane, it is inconvenient to charge the electronic products in hand. Therefore, a charger, which is capable of connecting with the car or the plane for charging the electric power to the electronic product, appears. Generally, in the process of charging, it is necessary to provide a charging socket for holding the electronic product, for preventing the electronic product from falling off the charger so as to affect normal charge, on account of unexpected shake in travel. However, the conventional charging socket are designed and manufactured according to the dimension of the electronic product. That's to say, one kind of the charging socket only can be used to hold the corresponding type of the electronic products, which limits the application range of the charging socket, and causes great inconvenience to the users.